Red Sky
by Emrold
Summary: A possessed teacher, a detention period, a pissed Daisuke and bottled emotions leads to another D N Angel fic from Adriatic. OneShot. Slight angst, not much. [Ending Rewritten xD It was too sappy...]


**-- Sky**

I was really bored. REALLY, REALLY bored. So... the result of my excessive boredom was this heavy one-shot. Simple as that. The end.

Keys:

'_thoughts'_

"_speech"_

_--Dark--_

_::Daisuke::_

_/Krad/_

**Pre-Disclaimer**: Atry-chan does not own D N Angel. Pah.

Warnings: Contains some everyday swear words. Please don't be offended by them.

**A bit sad, but happy! ...Get it? O.o;**

**-- ::::::::: --**

Seventeen-year-old Daisuke Niwa fiddled with his bag strap, his gaze flitting around nervously as he searched for a certain blue-eyed companion of his. Several other pupils of his high school, Kurrikun Dori Highers, had already left with their own classmates, their laughter ringing through the air.

A girl the same age as Daisuke, with long, copper hair and hypnotic blue eyes, skipped out of the school gate bouncily and bumped into him. Both of them fell on their butt, groaning. Daisuke apologized first and stood up, offering his hand to the fallen girl.

"G-Gomen nasai, Chihiko-san. I wasn't paying attention again..." The girl, Naomi Chihiko, waved her hands about, and accepted Daisuke's help gratefully. "It was nothing, Daisuke-kun. Ano ne, I'd appreciate it if you call me Naomi-chan, okay?" Naomi smiled as Daisuke flushed with embarrassment.

"H-Hai, Chi- Naomi-chan." He stuttered, giving the red-haired girl a cute grin. Naomi laughed. "Why are you still here, Daisuke-kun?" Naomi tilted her head to the side curiously, her pink satchel in danger of slipping off her smallish shoulder. Daisuke blushed as an image of his blue-eyed friend popped up in his thoughts.

"Ah! Are you waiting for Hiwatari-kun?" Naomi asked, laughing as Daisuke turned an even darker shade of red. "My, my, you look like you're going to burst any minute now!" The girl with an Osaka accent giggled. "Well, I should let you know that he is still in the detention room."

Daisuke snapped his head up. "Why?! He should be out by now!" His eyebrows knitted in confusion and annoyance. Satoshi had received detention earlier in Mathematics. Why? Well, let's just say that a certain ruby-eyed teenager forgot how to work out an answer to:

(-3y - 4y)(5y - 7y), and had accidentally asked Satoshi about it while the teacher was still teaching at the front.

Of course, Satoshi Hiwatari would never allow his best friend to get detention, so he said that it was him who asked for help. How sweet can the boy be? So, to return the favour, Daisuke had decided to wait for his friend and apologize. But now, his hopes are shattered to tiny, itty-bitty pieces. "Who held him back, Naomi-chan?" Daisuke asked worriedly. Satoshi hadn't eaten anything today; he said he didn't have any time. What if the guy just fainted there without anyone to monitor him? Daisuke was sure that the eighteen-year-old guarding teacher, Tamiko Nikura, would wander off for a cigarette, leaving Satoshi on his own. Daisuke had heard about her from a few friends, namely Takashi, Risa and a new student, Haikei.

Naomi didn't answer, shuffling her feet together like a guilty child. "Is Nikura-sensei there with him?" Daisuke asked frantically. Naomi blinked at his sudden protective personality, and nodded. "Although, she isn't there just to monitor him." She whispered quietly, but Daisuke heard it all, as years of being an art thief kinda affects his natural senses in a way.

"Nani?" He asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the girl in front of him. Naomi backed away slowly, laughing nervously. "Anooo............... s-she was s-seducing him, it seems... here's a picture of them........." She quickly withdrew a piece of instant photograph from the pocket of her satchel, and handed it to Daisuke.

To say that the boy was merely surprised was a massive understatement.

He was onthe verge of_ fainting_.

In the picture, Tamiko was leaning on the desk Satoshi was currently sitting at, pulling his tie and cupping his cheek. Satoshi couldn't care less, and just stared (with a worried expression) out of the windows to what seemed... _the school gate_. Tamiko had most of the top buttons of her blouse loose, showing a lot of cleavage. It was clear that she was trying to seduce the commander, but he was paying no attention to her.

Dragging Naomi with him, Daisuke dashed through the corridors until he reached the detention room. He kicked the door open, and who appeared in the doorway was...

Dark.

Awakened by Daisuke's anger and worry, he had transformed while they were running down the halls. Naomi was too busy keeping her satchel, white boater hat and her trailing hair under control, not noticing him until... 3... 2... 1... now.

"WAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tamiko and Naomi shrieked at the sight of the famous thief Dark appearing in front of them, especially to Naomi, who had successfully caught a few pictures of Dark before she passed out. The thief released her and she dropped on the floor with a soft 'thump'.

Tamiko stopped smothering Satoshi and practically jumped on Dark instead. Satoshi, who was on the floor with his tie loose and his shirt unbuttoned, gritted his teeth in irritation, propped himself up with his right elbow and wiped his wet lips against his left sleeve.

He spat out into a nearby dustbin, glaring at Tamiko's figure. The adolescent was trying to press herself onto Dark, and the thief, for once, was not enjoying all this attention. Maybe it was him, or maybe it was Daisuke, but he was getting _really_ bad vibes from this _whore_.

"Come on, baby, I can't wait..." Tamiko whined, trying to kiss Dark on the lips, but he evaded her puckering lips smoothly and flung her body across the room into the pile of handmade cushions at the back. 'Kami-sama, I feel sorry for the people who created those!' Dark rolled his eyes as Tamiko clutched her head and fainted.

All was silent of words.

Satoshi released his elbows from holding his body up and dropped on the floor, breathing heavily.

Dark was panting as if he had just fought off Cerberus, the mythical three-headed dog in Greek history.

Naomi... well... she was still unconscious.

Dark squatted down beside Satoshi, and smiled tiredly. "I'm quite sure that she was a handful, ne?" Satoshi sighed and closed his eyes, covering them with his arm. "I'm also sure that you don't have any energy to even stand up, let alone catch me. So stay still." Dark wrapped Satoshi in his dark wings, With being there for him earlier, and carried the boy out of the room through the windows.

The purple-haired thief placed Satoshi (who had dozed off, tired) on a bench, covering him with Daisuke's spare jacket, before flying back into the room, spotting Naomi. He took the pictures of him wearing Daisuke's school clothes, and tore them to little pieces, throwing them out the windows into the waters of the school pond. The picture of Tamiko with Satoshi he kept, for Daisuke. Then he smiled at the fainted Naomi, and leaned in.

::DARK!!!! DON'T!!!!:: Daisuke shouted, begging for his alter-ego to stop.

--Just for a moment, Dai-chan. Relax, it wouldn't affect her friendship with you.--

And with that, the thief kissed Naomi softly yet briefly on her cherry lips. He smirked and flew back to Satoshi, bringing the commander back to his home. Satoshi's home, I mean.

**-- ::::::::: --**

**Satoshi's Point of View**

I woke up to the sounds of tittering birds and bright, morning sunlight, and a deep rumbling sound from my stomach. I remembered that I hadn't eaten a single thing the whole day of yesterday, and groaned. I looked around wearily, finding myself in one complete piece, no limbs torn off by that ravenous bitch. I understood that I currently was in my room, and pondered about the last five minutes of events that happened yesterday, before I blacked out.

Nearly losing my virginity to Nikura...

Dark coming in...

Dark crouching beside me and asking me something... or was it a statement?

Dark bringing me out of the classroom and placing me on a bench, then covering me with a piece of warm clothing...

And darkness (no pun intended). Yup, I was pretty tired by then. Hey, Tamiko was really strong for someone only a year older than I am, so I had the right to be weak, for once.

I dragged myself out of the blankets of my bed and landed as a heap on the floor. My arm felt like jelly from too much pushing the day before. My legs... well... I can't even feel them, let alone use them. I felt like a huge stone block had just landed on me, from out of nowhere, and I can't move an inch, not anymore.

At that precise moment, Daisuke decided to just waltz into my room without knocking. Thankfully, I was still wearing my school trousers, so I didn't need to worry much about him seeing more of me that necessary. (in a whisper, Satoshi added, 'Not that I don't want him to...')

"Ah! Satoshi-kun! Are you feeling better? How did you get down there?" Daisuke helped me back into the bed, and I miserably croaked a low, "Water..." Boy, don't I feel weak at that time...

Nevertheless, Daisuke nodded and ran off to the kitchen, I suppose, returning with the silver tray I recognised as the one my father bought for me from Britain, when he was on a business trip there. On it (the tray) was a glass of water, and a container of ready-to-eat ramekin a neighbour gave me. Not that the neighbour was next door, the apartments that I live in are apart, that they looked more like solitary houses that actual apartments. They would've been if it weren't for the separating bridges connecting all of them together. Kind of like a posh dorm, really.

Well, enough of that.

I wolfed down the food and released a quiet, blissful sigh, nodding to Daisuke to express my thanks. You gotta love the guy. He's too kind for his own good anyway. Sometimes I wonder how he could put up with people's expectations of him, especially about him being the host of Dark.

Yeah, I know about that. It's just that I've been keeping it a secret from him lately, because I like to see him panicking as Dark uses his small body to wriggle through my handcuffs. It's a bit of a pity, really, how I couldn't just lock him up in an isolated cell and just have him all to myself, but I know that he has a family to look after him, that actually cares about his welfare. Very much unlike little old me, I have a single parent - a father - that barely even knows of my existence. He's much too concerned with his falling stocks and the rising wage pay of his workers than me.

"Is it okay? The package was a bit dusty, and I was worried that it may be contaminated and all. Does it taste fine to you?" The subject of my hidden affection asked me gently, yet urgently, with that small, cute voice of his. Oh, how I _wanted _him to be mine.

"Yes. It's great. No worries." I replied, with what I hoped was a reassuring tone. Daisuke didn't seem too convinced, but he allowed the matter to slip away without getting more deeply interrogated. Just to let you know, Daisuke can always make instant foods taste better than they actually would, just by touching them. He has supermagic touch, as I called it.

Hah. I knew all those years writing in my tiny notebook wasn't exactly healthy for my mental spirit. I'm getting too locked up, too chatty to my own self. Sometimes I would find myself talking to even Krad, who for the love of who-knows-what is getting lazier and lazier to answer my calls these past few months. He didn't even mind me kissing Daisuke's cheek last week. He was in 'deep sleep', as they put it. No, don't ask me who 'they' are. Besides, I don't mind the absence of that homicidal freak resting inside me. At least Daisuke's safe. For now.

"Well, I best be going." Daisuke said, and I found a bit of a tone of remorse in his voice. His eyes saddened considerably, as he stood up to retrieve his jacket from the coat hanger behind my door. I also noticed that he had undressed me last night and folded my school shirt neatly in a rectangular bundle, placing it on my study desk along with my tie and school bag.

I quickly lifted the Queen Anne tray from my lap and onto the bedside table along with my unnecessary dorky round-rimmed glasses. In a blink, I was already holding onto Daisuke's arm as if it was the last thing in the universe that could ever keep me alive. "Stay." I said simply, setting my face as hard as I was possibly able to. I must've looked really persistent because Daisuke slowly freed his grasp of the neck of his jacket.

"But w-"

I didn't allow him to finish, because I myself do not have any reliable reasons on why I asked him to stay. I just wanted him to be there for me, just for the duration of today. It really gets lonely here, and I honestly don't have _anything_ at all to keep me company, save the hardly used computer. And just for an added effect on me stopping him from leaving, I kissed his inviting, pale red lips, roughly at first, then more gently as I felt him stiffen under me. He was sandwiched between me and the door, so yeah, _no escape for the poor little guy._

**-- ::::::::: --**

**Daisuke's Point of View**

I felt all fluttery inside as Satoshi kissed me lovingly. His hands pushed me against the door, causing it to slam with a loud 'bang'. I never knew he could refresh so quickly, Nikura-san had been a vicious woman. In simple words, Satoshi Hiwatari, my friend that I had secretly loved since elementary school, was pinning me onto the door and unbelievably, was _kissing _me with a kind of aroused passion from deep in his icy heart.

I didn't care much about it, but one of us moaned. I don't know who, though, but I swear that it was one of us. He licked my lips tenderly, and I shuddered with pleasure. He kissed me again, smirking against my lips. I didn't notice much, I was too wrapped up in his body heat.

When we parted, which was a good one and a half minute later, he squeezed me into a tight hug. His voice was blunt, as if his nose was jammed and he hash to speaksh like thish all teh way.

Seriously.

"I love you." Those three words suddenly started a heavenly chorus of _Hallelujah!_ from inside me, and I could imagine doves wrapping us in olive branches and naked cherubs showering us with paper hearts. Oh, and don't forget flower petals, I love those.

"W-What?!" I choked out timidly, still crushed in Satoshi-kun's embrace. He pulled back, and then I saw it.

As blue as the clear skies, are his eyes. Soft, tender, and almost melting. Like liquid trapped in two small glass balls, a substance so reflective, so sensitive, that it could mirror one's bottled up emotions in a single fleeting glance.

But here, he was plainly staring into my eyes, as if searching for my locked soul somewhere in the depths of rubies. I could clearly see it, the pink hue on his cheeks, the love evident in his eyes, and his fast-beating heart sending soft, rapid vibrations to my own body.

All of the sudden, he lets go of me, and I slid down the door onto the floor, still shocked. He hugged himself, and rocked on his heels, before walking quickly to a door at the end of the bedroom. He opened it in one fluid motion, and immediately slammed it shut again once he was in.

I stared after him, paralyzed. I could still hear the faint ringing of church bells in my head, and I couldn't make it go away. Stupid cherubs and their cute wicket baskets.

--That was one good movie.--

Dark breathed, amazement leaking from his tone of voice. I grimaced and hid my face in my knees, noticing that the bells have finally gone, thanks to Dark.

::It was. Too bad it was real, too.::

I replied spitefully, and small sobs hurled through my throat, out my mouth. I could feel Dark's pity piercing through my conscious state, but I blocked it away. I want to be alone. I really do. You probably have heard this a million times anywhere else, but I really hoped that this has all been a terrible, terrible nightmare, and I had expected to wake up at five in the evening due to its extended length.

--You want me to go and talk to him, Dai-chan?--

Dark asked quietly, but I didn't reply. I just sat there, sobbing and sniffing as if With had died away. I never knew love could hurt so much. Outside, the rain was starting to cast its ugly face over the city, and I wish I could be like it. You know, travelling from one place to another, not ever settling down at one place and find anything to take a liking to in a small period of time. I would be spared of the hurt.

But then again, it'll be too lonely. Finally, I mustered all the courage I had, to simply say:

::Do as you wish, Dark. I feel tired.::

I allowed sleepiness to take over my whole spirit as Dark did the same with my body.

**-- ::::::::: --**

**Normal Point of View**

Satoshi scribbled madly in his old notebook, after finding it squashed under volumes of larger books five times its' own size. The papers were yellowing, just as he had expected from nearly three years of hurtful neglect. His blue pen still works, thankfully, and the sentences carved (literally) into the pages were:

'_I love you'_

'_You are mine'_

'_You love me too'_

'_You don't hate me'_

Unfortunately, the last three sentences weren't enough to convince the writer of the one-sided conclusion he had came up with: _That Daisuke Niwa had somehow rejected his affection_.

He threw the pen over the old mahogany desk, and flung the notebook onto the top of the farthest, most unreachable cabinet in that small home library. He never, ever, _ever_ wanted to see them again. Not always, not in this era, no way.

He said that he would stay in here and cry until his eyes bleed, but it wasn't successful as he was soon welcomed into a snug embrace, and stopped crying immediately. He buried himself deeper into Dark's chest, whimpering and sniffing like a toddler that had lost his mummy.

"You know, Dai-chan didn't mean it. He never did. He didn't even say anything, except for an innocent 'What?' You can't just start jumping to conclusions like that, Hiwatari-san. It's not right. Not for you, not for Daisuke." Dark said, going straight to the point. He never liked to elaborate on stuff like these; he's just not good at it.

"But... he was supposed to say that he loves me too! He shouldn't just stand there, gawking and acting like an asthmatic goldfish!" Satoshi sobbed, starting to cry again. Dark hugged him closer, whispering soothing sounds in his ears. After a few minutes, and Satoshi had calmed down, Dark spoke softly:

"Why don't you hear what Dai-chan has to say now?"

Satoshi shook his head. "No. Let him be." He sank lower into Dark's lap, but he was uncomfortable. Dark seemed to notice this. "You listen to me, Hiwatari-san. Listen to me good. I know you are not familiar with me, but you get along well with Daisuke. So why don't you give the lad another chance to voice his true feelings? It's not particularly harmful: You just need some patience to keep you going, that's all."

Seeing Satoshi's perplexed expression, Dark continued in a much more hushed tone: "And I'm sure that is why Krad had kept himself silent these days. He had seen, or possibly, _felt_, your strong love for Daisuke. He had shied himself away from you, to let you have your happiness, to stop himself from brainwashing you again. So please, give Daisuke a chance. Everyone did, now it's your turn."

Before Satoshi could protest, Dark had switched with Daisuke again, who had a faraway look on his face. Now, he was the one leaning against Satoshi, his breathing calm and even, as if he was sleeping. Satoshi blushed. Silence hung in the air for quite some time before Daisuke sliced it with his soft voice.

"Hello again, Satoshi-kun." He greeted, his voice almost covered by the loud crackle of thunder outside. _Almost_. Satoshi couldn't hold himself back anymore, and pulled Daisuke into another soft kiss, yet this time, it was sad, almost pleading. It felt like a goodbye kiss, one a dying lover would give to his partner. Emotionally, Satoshi _is_ dying.

"You never let me finish, do you, Satoshi?" Daisuke said in a husky voice after they parted, looking into the oceanic eyes of the commander. Satoshi coloured again. "What I wanted to say was..." Daisuke poked Satoshi's chest playfully, "...That you are the best-est friend a boy could ever have." The redhead smirked as he felt Satoshi's shoulders slump in depression. Daisuke laughed boyishly. "But the thing is..." He got off Satoshi's lap and stood beside the blue-eyed adolescent, his hands on his hip, "I don't want you to be my friend!" He shouted enthusiastically, laughing as if they were talking about everyday things.

Satoshi felt himself slowly wilting. Nothing could cheer him up now... right?

"Hey, hey! Don't get all broody yet!" Daisuke chuckled. "What I'm saying is... I don't want to be _just_ your _friend_! I want to be your... _everything_." He said finally, blushing like a shy schoolgirl. Satoshi's eyes lifted. "Yes Satoshi-kun... _I love you too_." The said teenager blinked, blinked, blinked and blinked again, before pulling Daisuke into his lap and kissing him square on the lips.

Boy, they do repeat stuff a lot.

The two broke off for air, and Daisuke smirked. Satoshi was still panting lowly. Daisuke nodded towards the cabinet on which Satoshi had thrown the notebook to. "Shall we go and find it?" Satoshi nodded gravely. "We shall." And off they went.

The faint ringing of church bells arose again, and the sky cleared, the red sun beaming with magnificent glows, spreading its cheeriness everywhere in the stretched skies of icy blue.

**-- ::::::::: --**

--Pfffft. Happy endings aren't really my thing.--

/Ain't mine either./

Dark and Krad sulked as their hosts kissed again.

**-- ::::::::: --**

There! I've re-written the ending! Happy enough? ;) I was really angry at myself for making it **_SO_** sappy, so I had to put out 'that fire' in the bottom pit of my stomach by re-making it xD I hope it'll attract more reviewers, since it's a bit less angsty, and more light and happy :)

**This fic is STILL dedicated to my reviewers on 'Sake'! You guys rawk my pink socks :3 Not that I have any, though xDDD**

Classical music can really rub on ya. I listened to some soothing orchestra when I was writing the new ending... but I still like to type when it's night-time. It's the time my brain-wheel hamsters really work out :/

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!! -poke/prod/tackle/glomp/smooch-**


End file.
